A liquid crystal display device ordinarily has a structure composed of a pair of substrates having a liquid crystal sealed therebetween and is used by additionally disposing an illumination unit such as a backlight and the like and accessories such as a liquid crystal drive, IC and the like thereto.
There is a liquid crystal display device made in a cell assembly process, in which at least one substrate, for example, is a flexible film substrate, by applying a seal agent to at least the substrate on one hand, applying a liquid crystal to at least the substrate on one hand so that it is disposed in the frame of the substrate, and laminating both the substrates with the seal agent and the liquid crystal interposed therebetween (refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-272087 (page 2)